Stronger
by Skitter160
Summary: Hinata has decided to throw away her weakness.
1. Stronger

**Stronger**

**Done for Unattainable Dreams prompt challenge. I can't say I took the song very literally. It turned out more like an introspective into Hinata's views on her hero and what he meant to her and what he means now. Author's note at the end.**

**My prompt: Kryptonite by 3DoorsDown **

_He never notices me. I want nothing more than for his gaze to fall upon me with the same kind of love and adoration my own hold when I look at him. It's hard for me to admit this even to myself but I love him more than I love anything else. _

Hinata sighed looking at the old entry from her diary before placing it among the piles of books she was making around her room. This one was to be burnt and never seen again. It had been hard enough for her to write her weaknesses in this house where all rooms held prying eyes and curious relatives. It was something she couldn't resist even if they were thoughts she wanted no one else to know. She was a shinobi after all and had kept them secret. Even if one look at her sister's eyes was enough to tell her it wasn't enough to hide her true thoughts. Despite their cloaked nature they were known. She had never written about her family not even a single word.

Picking up the large pile of books she would be keeping, she placed them into a box with the rest of her things. There were far less of them than the scrolls, scraps of paper, and a few books in her to burn pile. It had been years of writing about Naruto that had kept her from breaking. It wasn't something she liked admitting about her love of Naruto, the man she liked to refer to as her sun in those old diary entries. Of course he was not the only one she had written about in those forbidden writings. There were plenty of things written about Kiba's charming smile and Shino's dazzling green eyes. Thoughts she wouldn't want anyone to ever know she had had. A quick glance at the pile under the window affirmed that it was indeed burning like she had set it to do. The fire wouldn't hurt her room nor leave a mess, it was a new jutsu she had picked up from a mission in Grass Country. In the flames she saw her weaknesses disappearing one by one into the air.

"Do you need any help in here Hinata?" Naruto asked peeking in from the doorway of her room. One look at his nervous face told her he felt uncomfortable in her family home. A feeling she couldn't say she had never had herself. To her they were a weakness where Naruto had become her strength. "Is that safe?" He pointed to the fire with a raised eyebrow and concerned look. He didn't care if she caused damage to her family home as long as she didn't somehow hurt herself in the process.

Hinata turned away from him to look at the pile that was still slowly burning. Her voice sounded very far away as she answered him, her eyes clouded. "Yeah, remember that jutsu from that Grass mission?" She smiled at him slyly knowing that it would distract him with the knowledge that she had learned a jutsu he couldn't.

"You mean that jutsu they absolutely refused to teach me?" Naruto asked moving to her side wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "How did you coerce them to teach you?" He knew what she was doing, but he was going to allow her this game. It was hard enough on her with everything else going on. If she didn't want to talk about it yet he would let her bide for a little bit more time.

"Well unlike you Naruto they found me charming and diplomatic while they found you loud and abrasive." The bluenette giggled as he whispered a barely audible 'whatever' into her neck, obviously pouting. Looking down at the usually loud blonde hiding in her shoulder she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep him safe and by her side. "If you want to learn it I can teach you."

"No that's okay." The blond smiled up at her from her neck. "So what are you burning?" He asked rubbing his face into her neck peppering it with kisses. He knew he couldn't distract her from the clone that was snatching one of the books out of the fire but he also knew she wouldn't mind. For shinobi they were an ill fit for lying.

"My weakness." The slender bluenette pulled the blonde closer to her body ignoring the clone grabbing the book that had Naurto's name on the spine. It was a book full of her flaws and all the things she wished she had that he did. It wasn't something she would keep from him, none of it was. But buried deep within the words of love and longing were her fears, her desires, and her hatred of her family. Even though she had never written a word about them it would be all to obvious to anyone that knew her well how trapped she had felt. If he wanted a piece of her weaknesses she would not deny him that knowledge.

"You are the strongest person I know." Naruto assured her with a kiss to the lips the clone slipping out the window whisking the book away to be inspected later. "Let alone the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her.

"You would be the only one to think that Naruto." Hinata smiled up at him kissing him lightly. She wasn't going to tell him how weak she thought she was. It wasn't something she could admit out loud anymore. After all she was now in charge of her family after her father's death and she didn't have the luxury of having weaknesses anymore.

"I don't think I'm the only one." The blonde smiled into her neck kissing it softly again pulling her even closer to him. "That's why in seventy two hours I'm going to be making you Mrs. Uzumaki Hyuuga."

"You could have just said three days." Hinata smiled up at him smacking his arm playfully before kissing him passionately. In three days she would free of this house and living on the outside with her new husband. Her clan would still be an important part of her life but no longer would she allow her kryptonite to hold sway over her now that her father was no longer there with his disapproval. She was far stronger now than she had ever been thanks to her pillar of strength.

**A/N: I know it's short. Plus I'm not sure if I followed the prompt all that well... I'll break it down for you on how I see it. Since this is one of my favorite songs and I am a Superman fan I saw this a little differently than some might. I saw it very much in the Clark Kent/Louis Lane kinda way. **

**Superman/Clark Kent = Hinata**

**Kryptonite = Hyuuga clan**

**Louis Lane = Naruto**

**Please do tell me your thoughts on the matter! (Added a second chapter)  
**


	2. The Book

**Stronger**

**A/N: Well this wouldn't let me sleep so I'm adding it on. This is a few days later when Naruto reads the book he saved. Also had to up the rating for it. Because Naruto is a perv.  
**

"Naruto what's wrong?" Hinata asked seating herself in the blonde's lap, wiping a single tear from his baby blue eyes. She had noticed which book her new husband had hidden when she walked by. Not because he didn't want her to know but because it proved his curiosity was indeed insatiable. It had only been four days since he rescued said book from the flames. And even as they sat around their new house only a few days from leaving on their honeymoon trip he hadn't been able to resist cracking it open to see what she had written about him.

"You really are the strongest woman I know Hinata." Naruto started a warm smile on his lips as he looked up at his wife who was now perched on his lap. He had meant it a few days previously but as he read her looping words across the page the idea had been even more enforced.

"Naru..." The bluenette started to protest before being promptly silenced by a pair of rough lips against her own. She was quiet allowing the lips to press into her without much movement until as she knew he wouldn't give in.

"Let me finish babe." The blonde smiled against her lips waiting for her to nod minutely before pulling back. She would be loathe to admit it but he knew that was her favorite way of him asking to have the floor. "As I was saying you're the strongest woman I know. I know you think everything that you wrote in this was crazy, obsessive, and salacious. But you and I know better than to look only at the surface. Not only were you finding out who you were in a family that didn't understand you they also didn't love you like they should." At this he paused to press a tender kiss to her stiff lips trying to reassure her before continuing. He was bad at talking about the serious stuff but he knew she would understand.

"..." Hinata refused to look at him as she knew he had more to add. But she felt a bit more relieved to be hearing it as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist.

"I know that you love them Hinata, and I know they love you." Naruto kissed her cheek running his hand up her spine. Even while having such a serious conversation she was hard to resist. "And even if you aren't out spoken or overly opinionated like me you're perfect just the way you are. They wouldn't have been any different no matter how much you had proved yourself. They expected too much from you." He let his hand wander under her shirt to run along her sides feeling her body relax beneath his fingers. "But I'm grateful they for who you are. And I'll love you ten times more to cover their share." The blonde's lips met with the bluenette's pulse point sucking gently. He was already losing his point as his fingers drifted further he blamed her for being irresistible. And he was sure that's why his mind was getting a bit foggy around the edges.

"Naruto..." Hinata blushed feeling his erection starting to poke into her thigh. She knew he was serious but she couldn't help but feel a little put out by his libido and wanted him to make his point so she could help him with it.

"Just stay with me." Naruto smiled up at her as she moved to stand probably to get into a more open position. "If I'm the sun that makes you the moon." He kissed her neck before nuzzling it pulling her tighter resisting the urge to take her now. "That means you shine by your own light too."

Hinata couldn't help but chuckle at how serious and stupid her husband was. But she kept that thought to herself as she leaned further into him indulging his unspoken wish to just be with her. Of course he knew the moon got it's light from the sun.


End file.
